Amour Inacessible
by anny.heart
Summary: Réflections des différents personnages sur l'amour de leur vie.


**Amour Inaccessible**

J'ai faillit le laisser aujourd'hui...

Si je l'avais laissé, ça aurait été mon jour de remboursement

Pour toutes ces opportunités perdues ;

Pour toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas osé confesser mes sentiments

Et pourquoi? Parce que ma mère m'a enseigné qu'une femme ne fait pas le premier pas!

Combien stupide j'ai été d'écouter une telle croyance dépassée…?

Je sais que si je venais qu'à le perdre un jour, ma vie serait terminée.

Il est ma force quotidienne… mon ami… mon âme-sœur… mon amoureux…

Est-ce que je représente quoi que ce soit de semblable pour lui?

J'aimerais que ce soit le cas…

Mais il n'a jamais agit de la sorte…

Je continuerai donc à prier Dieu pour qu'il réalise qu'il y a une femme profondément, follement, éternellement amoureuse de lui…

Même s'il est mon amour inaccessible…

---

Je l'ai presque perdue aujourd'hui...

Je pensais qu'elle accepterait la position à New York et nous quitterait… me quitterait…

Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide et ne jamais prendre les opportunités qui se sont présentées?...

Le destin m'a donné plusieurs chances de confesser mes sentiments, mais j'ai ignoré chacune d'elles…

Faisant toujours ma poule mouillée ou reculant, m'éloignant d'elle… de l'amour…

Je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que moi pour ça : je suis le seul responsable pour ma tristesse.

Dieu m'a envoyé un ange et je ne suis même pas capable de la garder… de la protéger…

À combien de reprises l'ai-je presque perdue à cause de mon manque de protection envers elle?...

J'ai perdu le compte…

Mais je sais que je ne peux me permettre de la perdre : elle est mon amie… mon âme-sœur… mon amoureuse…

Est-ce qu'elle ressent autre chose que de l'amitié pour moi?

J'espère que les étincelles dans ses yeux sont pour moi… sont dues à l'amour…

Je continuerai à prier Dieu de me donner la force de finalement laisser mon cœur crier son amour pour elle.

Même si je sais qu'elle est mon amour inaccessible…

***

Je l'ai perdu il y a tant d'années...

Il m'a blessé mais il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention…

Les dommages sont tout de même là… gravés dans mon cœur…

Comment se fait-il que j'aie encore des sentiments pour lui?

Comment se fait-il qu'ils semblent devenir plus forts récemment?

Son sourire aristocrate a changé et un nouveau genre d'étincelles brille dans ses yeux…

Se peut-il qu'il ait vraiment changé?

Que son âme ait été touchée assez profondément par 'l'ange de l'amour'?

J'aimerais que ce soit vrai… et qu'il ait toujours des sentiments pour moi

Parce qu'il est mon ami… mon âme-sœur… mon amoureux…

La vie nous a envoyé cette épreuve… était-ce pour nous aider, pour apprendre à se faire confiance l'un-l'autre?

Je prie encore Dieu de lui montrer que je lui ai pardonné…

Et qu'il a encore une chance avec moi… avec nous…

Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit mon amour inaccessible…

---

Je l'ai perdue il y a tant d'années...

Lorsque j'ai agit comme un parfait imbécile avec elle

Je sais que je l'ai blessée et que le passé ne peut être changé…

Mais au plus profond de moi, je souhaite qu'elle puisse voir à quel point j'ai changé

J'ai réalisé que j'ai perdu beaucoup plus qu'une magnifique femme…

J'ai perdu une amie précieuse… mon âme-sœur… mon amoureuse…

Je me suis caché derrière ma fierté pendant de longues années, mais c'était une erreur

J'ai agit comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'ai simplement continué ma vie

Mais la vérité est si éloignée de cette vie…

Si la vie pouvait me donner une toute petite chance de lui montrer mon amour…

Comment j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas avoir réalisé que j'avais un diamant entre les mains…?

Pour apprendre à la chérir comme elle le méritait?

Pourquoi ai-je ressenti le besoin de voir si le gazon était plus vert chez le voisin?

Je continue de prier Dieu de me montrer comment l'aimer convenablement, d'être digne de son amour un jour…

Même si je sais qu'elle est mon amour inaccessible…

***

Je l'ai perdu cette fameuse nuit de concert…

Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé?... Ou pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé?...

Je ne sais pas qui était le véritable instigateur, mais le résultat demeure le même

Il a réalisé qu'il ne m'aimait pas… qu'il l'aimait ELLE…

Je fréquentais quelqu'un d'autre, cependant je me suis rendu compte que c'était désespéré…

J'étais déjà en amour avec LUI… depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu

Être avec lui chaque jour a seulement prouvé à mon cœur ce qu'il savait déjà

Et l'a rendu plus fort…

Le vide que je ressens est insupportable et je souhaiterais que les choses puissent être différentes entre nous…

Quelques fois, depuis qu'elle est partie, je crois avoir vu les étincelles de retour dans son regard

Est-ce que je ne fais que le rêver?

Voulant tellement que ce soit vrai, que je prends mes désirs pour des réalités?...

Je veux plus que ce j'ai : j'ai besoin de mon ami… de mon âme-sœur… de mon amoureux…

Et je prie Dieu pour que tu puisses aussi voir que les erreurs peuvent être pardonnées… et oubliées…

Même si je sais que tu es mon amour inaccessible…

---

Je l'ai perdue parce que je suis le stupide Drongo que je suis...

Comment ai-je pu lui dire que son baiser m'a fait réaliser que j'étais en amour avec une autre femme?

Je sais que je l'ai blessée… profondément…

Même si elle a revêtue une forte façade, elle n'agissait plus avec autant de gaieté qu'auparavant…

Elle a perdu cette étincelle dans ses yeux… cette part enjouée d'elle-même que j'aimais tant…

Elle était tellement plus que mon amie… mon âme-sœur… mon amoureuse…

Et je souhaiterais pouvoir changer le passé et confesser ce que mon cœur me criait dans le parc…

Qu'il la voulait elle… et son amour…

Je crois qu'elle a rompu avec l'autre type…

Mais était-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous?...

Ou parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment?...

Je souhaiterais qu'elle puisse me pardonner, oublier ce que mon cœur et ma tête ne peuvent pas…

Je prie Dieu de lui redonner l'étincelle d'amour que j'ai vu dans ses yeux cette nuit-là…

Parce qu'elle mérite d'être aimée… aussi profondément que je l'aime…

Même si je sais qu'elle est mon amour inaccessible…

*****


End file.
